


Stay by my side and don’t leave

by thetrashlord



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Conversations, Episode: s06e20 The Wolves of War, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s06e20 The Wolves of War, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrashlord/pseuds/thetrashlord
Summary: Shortly after the events of the 6x20, Theo kisses Liam. He then freaks out, runs away and avoids all contact with Liam.A week later, Theo turns up at Liam's doorstep and they finally have a proper conversation about their feelings for one another.





	Stay by my side and don’t leave

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the second Thiam fic I have written in the span of two days...  
> (I think I just really enjoy making them talk about their feelings)
> 
> Honestly I don't know what that last episode did to me, but i hope you enjoy :)
> 
> (also you can follow my obsessive ass on tumblr @banesmagnvs, but be warned i post a heap of shadowhunters as well as teen wolf <3)

“It’s been a week! A week, you bastard!”

Theo stood in silence, in front of a highly agitated Liam. He decided in that moment that he probably deserved whatever Liam had to say.

“A whole fucking week,” Liam gritted his teeth. “I texted you; I called you! You didn’t reply to any of it – not one text! That would’ve been enough. Just... one text to know that you were okay.”

“You were worried about me?” Theo replied. A smirk transformed his expression into a mask of confidence, but a certain softness lingered in his eyes.

“No – you don’t get to do that.” Liam protested, refusing to let the other boy’s – admittedly very attractive – smile win him over. “You don’t get just show up at my doorstep in the middle of the night, _after a week_. You don’t get to brush this off… like it meant nothing to you.”

“Hey, calm down,” Theo stepped towards Liam slowly, placing a hand on the younger boy’s arm. Liam held his gaze, with an aggressive stance, but he didn’t pull back – which Theo supposed was a start at least.

“It meant something to me,” he murmured. “That I can you promise.”

“Then why didn’t you talk to me about it?” Liam replied. His tone started to soften, but his posture remained stiff, “One minute you were there, and everything was good; it was all over… One minute you - you kissed me… And then the next, you were gone.”

Theo exhaled, eyes closing for a second before looking back at the other boy, a wave of regret hitting him, “I know. I’m sorry.”

“Have you any idea what it’s been like?” implored Liam, “Not... knowing…”

“I freaked out… I’m sorry. I know it was a dick move,” Theo said, his speech wavering. “It just… felt selfish I guess, to be able to have something like that – something that I wanted so badly. I didn’t think I deserved to feel that kind of happiness.”

Theo’s voice caught at the back of his throat as he spoke and Liam’s heart melted, his expression softening as he started to understand.

Theo continued slowly, “I knew that I wasn’t good enough for you - that you deserved better.”

Liam bit his lip, deep in thought as he stepped closer towards Theo.

“I don’t want better,” he admitted simply, reaching to touch Theo’s cheek. “I want you.”

Theo gave him a small smile, but it was clear that he wasn’t quite convinced. His eyes travelled downwards to stare at his hands, uncertain.

“You deserve to be happy,” Liam insisted. “ _You do_.”

Theo leaned into his touch. He squeezed his eyes shut, wanting to remain in that instant for a just moment longer.

Liam ran his thumb lightly across Theo’s cheek.

“Where did you go?” he whispered softly.

Theo’s eyes opened slowly, gazing back at Liam for a second before flickering away.

“I felt like I still had to make up for everything…” Theo gulped. “I followed after a group of hunters that got away. I tracked them down and -”

“You should have told me,” said Liam. “I could’ve helped.”

Theo shuffled where he stood, not quite knowing how to respond.

“I know, and I’m sorry… But I’m back now,” he started. “And I uhh… I know that I probably won’t ever be able to make up for what I’ve done - I’m not sure that that’s even possible….”

“Maybe it isn’t,” replied Liam honestly, “but isolating yourself won’t help anyone.”

“I know,” Theo agreed, giving Liam a soft smile. “I’m here, aren’t I?”

“But…" Liam drifted off, still trying to figure out Theo's intentions. "Are you going to stay here?”

Liam tried to convince himself he didn’t care what Theo’s answer would be.

“I think so, yeah,” Theo whispered. “There are too many things that I would regret leaving if I left now.”

Liam raised an eyebrow, and smiled a slight smile, “Oh?”

Theo rolled his eyes, but was unable to conceal his affection as he realised what Liam was pushing him to say.

“Let’s just say, a week away was more than long enough,” he said, his speech then slowing, “I guess I… kind of… started to miss you.”

Liam snorted, _of course he would phrase it like that._ Nonetheless, he was somewhat surprised by how relieved he felt - It was rather overwhelming to discover just how much he really did care for Theo.

“I missed you too, you dick,” Liam grinned, pulling Theo in for a hug. Theo chuckled, lingering in Liam’s arms for a second as he listened to the younger boy’s heartbeat racing. It was nice to know he wasn’t the only one affected by the conversation.

“It’s been quite distracting you know,” Theo smirked, leaving a hand on Liam’s waist as he pulled back from the hug, lamenting, “No matter _how hard_ I tried not to think about you – pun only slightly intended –“

Theo was satisfied to see a distinct wash of pink spread across Liam’s face at this, before continuing, “- I haven’t been able to get a certain someone – _and a certain kiss_ – out of my head.”

Theo certainly wasn’t the only one who couldn’t stop thinking about that moment. Liam’s eyes were drawn to Theo’s lips as he spoke, thinking back to how they had felt against Liam’s just a week prior. They had been surprisingly soft, but also firm, and unrelenting - caught up in the heat of the moment. Liam had been surprised by it all at the time. Theo had kissed him quite suddenly, fuelled with need and high on victory. It was no hindrance to admit that Liam had felt that same hunger-driven desire, and he had been more than obliging to Theo’s will. It was a moment that had haunted Liam over the past week, as if he hadn’t quite been able to shake the ghost of Theo’s lips pressed against his own.

“I mean… It _was_ a pretty nice kiss from what I remember” Liam murmured.

He leaned in closer to Theo, struggling not to be distracted by Theo’s firm grip on his waist.

“Do you want to maybe… Refresh that memory?” Theo whispered, their faces now inches apart.

Liam hovered close to Theo’s face for a second. He bit his lip, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. He couldn’t quite help finding the intensity of the situation somewhat amusing.

To Theo’s slight distress, Liam started shaking with silent laughter.

“God you’re so fucking smooth," he blurted out. "I should’ve known you’d be smooth.”

“Dude,” protested Theo, “I was being romantic, and you just ruined it by being a little smartass.”

Liam only laughed more at this. After a second, he took pity on the older boy and his expression softened.

“Hey,” Liam whispered, still smiling affectionately as he cupped Theo’s cheek once more. “How about you shut up and kiss me.”

It was a tempting offer, of course. Theo did really want to kiss him, but he was also still somewhat peeved. He weighed up his options for a second.

“Well maybe if you hadn’t ruined the moment we’d already be making out right now,” Theo couldn’t help but argue. “Did you ever think of –“

Laughing, Liam interrupted him by kissing him firmly on the lips.

Theo promptly decided that at the end of the day, this was a far more enjoyable option, and conceded to kiss the younger boy back with matching fervour. He moaned softly as their tongues met and he pulled Liam closer, holding him tightly in his arms. His touches, in contrast, were rather delicate - as if Liam was somehow fragile, in need of his unwavering protection.

Theo let out an uncharacteristic whine when Liam pulled back, yet neglected to care as soon as Liam started kissing along his jawline. The younger boy echoed Theo’s soft moans, his lips travelling down to his companion's neck.

“Now this is something I could get used to,” Theo panted, his breath hitching as Liam nipped at his skin.

Liam chuckled, his head rested on Theo’s shoulder for a second.

He pulled back slightly, mirroring the older boy’s affectionate gaze, “Yeah, that makes two of us.”

Theo dipped his head to bring together their lips once more and in that instant, nothing else seemed to matter. It was just the two of them, moving as one, fingers trailing across each other’s backs and bodies pushed flush together.

After an indiscernible amount of time, they pulled back reluctantly. They settled instead for a tight embrace, gradually allowing them to regain their breath. Liam sighed into Theo’s shoulder, and they swayed slightly where they stood, still caught up in silent awe of each other.

“It’s getting pretty late,” Liam spoke finally. “You look like you need some rest.”

Theo looked back at Liam with an underlying nervousness, asking a silent question.

“Stay,” Liam answered firmly. “Please.”

Theo gave him a silent nod, allowing Liam to lead him by the hand to his bedroom.

Wordlessly, Liam gave him a new shirt to change into, and Theo chuckled quietly when Liam turned his back for him to change. _One day Theo might actually deserve this boy’s affection._

“It’s okay,” Theo whispered. “You know it’s okay.”

Liam gulped, eyes drifting down to Theo’s now-naked torso before flickering up to meet Theo’s gaze. _There would be another time for that. They had an endless amount of time to spend together._

Theo pulled on the shirt and Liam climbed into his bed, gesturing for Theo to join him. Theo settled in behind him, wrapping his body around the younger boy and holding him with an endearing tenderness.

Liam turned off the glowing lamp on his bedside table, and they lay in comfortable silence for a brief period of time.

“Promise me you’ll still be here when I wake up,” Liam whispered, interrupting the silence. He didn’t know what he would do if he woke up to an empty bed.

Theo pressed a light, reassuring kiss to Liam’s shoulder blade, before resting his head in the crook of Liam’s neck.

“I promise,” Theo replied softly, “I’m not leaving you again. I’ll stay by your side, even if it kills me.”

Liam was suddenly glad his back was to Theo, as moisture started to pool in the corner of his eyes.

Swallowing, he forced himself to laugh – albeit somewhat awkwardly, “I’d much rather you stay alive thank you very much, Mr Partial-To-Overly-Dramatic-Romantic-Declarations.”

“That’s quite a title,” Theo snorted. “I’m really not sure I like it, if I’m being completely honest.”

“You’ll just have to live with that,” replied Liam, smiling. “At least it’s better than ‘Mr Supreme Dickhead’ – which wouldn’t be all _that_ inaccurate, now that I think of it.”

Theo chuckled, and couldn’t help but press his lips to the side of Liam’s neck in a sweet gesture of pure affection. The arm that was draped over Liam’s side reached out to intertwine their hands together.

“I suppose I could live with that first title after all then, Mr Annoyingly-Cute-But-Still-A-Total-Pain-In-My-Ass,” replied Theo. 

“Not yet I’m not,” Liam murmured, suggestively teasing as he traced circles on Theo’s hand.

Theo choked, also now thankful that the other boy couldn’t see his face as his cheeks flushed pink. Suddenly hyper-aware of their close proximity, Theo willed himself not to think too vividly about the implications of that statement.

“You’ll have to take me out to dinner first,” he responded shakily. His voice caught only slightly, decidedly ignoring the effect that Liam’s light touches were having on him, as the younger boy’s fingers now danced across his wrist.

Sensing Theo’s underlying seriousness, Liam turned over to face the older boy, with Theo’s arms immediately tightening around him in response.

Liam rested a hand lightly on Theo’s jaw, tilting their lips together for a brief but meaningful instant.

“I’d like that,” he whispered.

Theo melted as he gazed back at Liam, feeling a most telling tightening in his chest.

“Okay,” he said quietly, mouth quirking upwards.

“Okay,” Liam echoed, pressing another quick kiss to the other boy’s lips before continuing. “Okay come on now, you really should get some rest.”

After Theo conceded with a small nod of consent, Liam rolled onto his back. His arm wrapped firmly around Theo, who elected to snuggle into the younger boy’s side.

Resting his head on Liam’s chest, Theo mumbled sleepily, “Not my fault though. You were being distracting.”

Liam couldn’t help but laugh at that.

Theo hesitated for a second, before adding a soft, “Good night Liam.”

The younger boy brushed his lips across Theo’s forehead in a light kiss before laying back, listening as Theo’s breathing steadied.

“Good night Theo,” he whispered.

It was a wonder how far the two of them had come in the short time that they’d known each other, and although it was never something he would have ever seen coming, it felt resoundingly right to lie there with Theo – to hold him in his arms and kiss him goodnight.

Liam decided that he would be quite content to spend more nights like this one with Theo. He decided that the peaceful face sleeping by his side was the first face he wanted to see when he woke up in the morning, and it was his utter relief when the sun rose the next day that that was exactly what he saw – that annoyingly handsome, adorably sleepy face smiling softly back up at him.

 


End file.
